The trials of war
by MarieStarkForeverXx
Summary: After the first book. The strigoi attack ST Vladimirs. This is my first fanfic : Rose and lissa run from ST Vlads comments and critisism welcome :
1. the forest

**Disclaimer…I do not own Vampire Academy : )**

'Lisa, sleep now. You need it.' we sat in the dark forest alone. We'd been running practically all day, ever since the Strigoi attacked. I took Lisa from ST Vladimir's and ran, that was my duty, it didn't matter how much I wanted to see Dimitri one last time, I had to protect her.

Lisa lay in the thick grass, her emerald green party dress was ripped and torn at the ends after countless times of getting caught on trees and bushes. The bond showed her feelings, she was tense and surprisingly unafraid. Did she really have that much faith in me. I kept watch, thoughts of the Strigoi's blood red eyes swirling in my head. Who had been killed? Where would we go? My head was pounding. In the darkness a shadow moved and a twig snapped. I grabbed the knife attached to my thigh, hidden under my dress. The shadow came closer, stumbling into the clearing and collapsing in front of me. I held the knife out in front of me an moved closer to the body. I rolled him over and saw that it was Christian, I opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. There was blood on his shirt and face.

'Christian.' I whispered as I shook hi, there was no reply or even a stir from his lifeless body. That's when I saw the bloody gash on his arm. I opened a bottle and cleaned the blood away. I ripped a strip from the bottom of my long dress and bandaged his cut. When I finished I then I slumped back against a rock to keep watch.

The sun was high in the sky and my mind was clouded, then the memories of the previous day returned. The crashing of the doors and the agonised screams of the people we left behind. I looked over at Lisa and she was still asleep. She looked so peaceful but we had to move, so I shook her a wake.

'What, oh, Rose it's you' she smiled, but it soon faded, she remembered too.

'Guess what' I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

'Christian is here' I said nodding towards him. Lisa sat up and crawled over to him, stroking his messy hair. She caught sight of his blood stained bandage on his arm and she took it off. She stared at his gash. She cleaned away the crusty blood, and placed her hand over the cut. I grabbed her wrist trying to pull her hand away.

'Lisa, please don't. you know what will happen' I pleaded.

'I know Rose but look at him, I can't bare it' she frowned and restrained herself as I put a new bandage on. I stood up and looked around and walked off into the trees and found a small stream I splashed my face, the water ran red for a second until it washed away. I felt my forehead and there was a small line just above my left eyebrow. I cleaned my cut and went back to Christian and Lisa.

'We have to keep moving. It's you their looking for.' Lisa and I were arguing. We were both stressed by the events of the previous day. Christian still hadn't woken and Lisa was afraid to move him.

'I can't risk him.' she said defensively.

'Well I can't risk you!' I yelled back at her. Lisa didn't reply.

'Liss, all I'm saying is that if we stay too long, they will find us and Christian too. Is that what you want. To become one of the. I ..' I was cut off by the sound of a low moan that escaped Christians' mouth. Lisa hurried to his side and grabbed his hand. At the touch his eyes fluttered and he stirred. I watched as Lisa tenderly stroked his face. Her feelings so strong I had trouble blocking them out. His eyes sprung open in terror, his expression calmed as his eyes focused on Lisa. He smiled slightly as Lisa kissed his cheek. The moments after were sickening, all their lovey dovey and kissy kissy.

'Hey Rose' Christian said after he finally noticed I was there.

'Hi, Now can we go Lisa, we've been here too long. This place is covered in our scent' I said impatiently.

'But he's still hurt he needs to rest.'

'He's fine, he'll be a lot worse if he stays.'

'For once I agree with Rose.' I turned in awe.

'Wow, thanks. Now lets go.'

**Thanks for reading. I welcome your suggestions and comments. : )**


	2. flashback

**Author's note: sorry to everyone who reads my fan-fic for not updating for so long. i have had a very hectic time at school. Again i say sorry. here is the next chapter. please read and review. :)**

_…Everyone was laughing and dancing. Mel's parties were awesome. Lisa and I were doing a bit of free-styling when. Everyone was going crazy, and it was already two in the morning._

_'Did someone put alcohol in the fruit punch' someone said_

_'Guilty' I said standing on a chair and several people cheered. That moment my mentor - the one and only Dimitri Belikov - happens to walk in, total embarrassment. He walked up to me.._

_'Hi' he said, how could he be so casual around me after what happened last term._

_'Hi' I said back. 'do you want to dance Dimitri?' I asked him in my sweetest voice._

_' Rose I..' but I cut him off._

_'Shut up and dance.' we started to dance to a casual song. When it ended a slow song was put on. We walked to the side of the hall and got some punch._

_'Roza…' OMG what was he going to say to me._

_'Roza, I cant stay away from you any more..' before he could finish the huge oak door flew open. Everyone froze in horror at what they saw. The Strigoi. As the figures entered the room panic broke forth._

_'Go' Dimitri said._

_'I..' but he was gone. I grabbed Lisa and made a break for the corridor. I looked round._

_'Lisa go to your dorm and get your credit card. Don't pack anything else, please, we don't have time'_

_Lisa ran up the stairs without saying a word. I heard footsteps and bent into a defensive crouch fumbling for m dagger hidden under my dress. A shadow appears and a face appears round the corner._

_'Tell me where the princess is' he said inching towards me._

_'Tell me and we will take her and leave your precious school alone'_

_'NO' I screamed he was barely three feet away and getting closer. He grabbed my wrists so I was up to eye level._

_'Now, sweetheart. Tell me where she is and I don't have to hurt a hair on your pretty little head.' he said looking me up and down. I smiled my maneater smile and he loosened his grasp on my wrists._

_'Well maybe ' I said putting my arms round his neck. I put my mouth up to his ear and whispered softly._

_'I ill never tell you' and before he could react I kneed him in the groin. He let out a gasp and fell to the ground. Man I needed a silver stake. Buy students aren't allowed so instead I pulled out my dagger an stabbed him._

_Lisa came running down the stairs and faltered a little at the sight of the blood._

_'Yes I know, I took too long, but I grabbed us some water as well.' she panted. I hadn't thought about that. I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the doors out into the courtyard. I knew it wouldn't be long before the Strigoi I stabbed would get up an tell the others. We ran out into the darkness and that's how we ended up in the middle of the forest._


	3. Woods

**So sorry for the long wait and i Know there is no point making excuses, but my computer had a virus and now its all, better so here we go! chapter 3 :)**

'Hey, Rose' Christian said from behind me,

'hmm' I said turning my head while I walked just before I tripped on a low branch an landed on the wet ground. I stood and and turned to see Christian in a fit of laughing and Lisa was trying to supress her giggles.

'Christian, YOU IDIOT! Now I'm wet and cold. If I get ill, I blame you!' I pointed my finger at him. 'Ohh, Lisa just let it out' And with thatI turned on my heel and began walking. Behind me i gould hear Lisa's giggles and I sighed. It was getting dark and we needed to rest.

'Heres good enough.' I stated as we reached a small patch of grass and a dryish log. 'Oi, Flameboy, make yourself useful.' I ordered as I threw him a pile of kindelin. I knew Lisa was going to hate this but I had to find us something to eat.

'It's gunna have to be rabbit' I mumbled to myself as i walked away a little. No such luck. I looked for signs of a rabbit for ages, but nothing. Although i did find a few-six-wild strawberrys.

'yum' Lisa said when we sat around the fire, but Christian didn't commen, he was looking at them as if they were a pile of slugs. we ate in silence which i was first to break.

'Christian, you have first watch' and I was out as soon as my head touched the ground.

'We need to get out of this forest and find some shops' Lisa said in the morning.

'Yeah, i know. this dress is killing me and I need a comb, and you two need to eat properly, and so do I'

After a couple of hours we came across a small country road and it had to lead somewhere. We camped near the edge of the roadbut hidden so pssers by wouldn't notice us.

Morning brought more rain. the rain kept going, and we practically ren down the roadfor the first hour. Just before nightfall we came across a small gas station. Thank God. Lisa and i went to the outside loos and made ouselves as presentable as possible. The man in the store could'nt care less what my hair looked like, all he did was stare at my chest. Lisa used her card to buy a travel comb, baby wipes, packes of biscuts, chocolate and deoderant as well as other food but it all fit neatly in her sholderbag.

'Excuse me sir, but which way is it to the nearest town?' i asked sweetly.

'Less than a mile that was' he pointed the way we were headed never looking to my face as if his eyes were glued.


End file.
